


Zilla and Bunny

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sternbild gets a unusual new hero. None other than the son of the King of Kaiju himself Godzilla. How will the Heroes of Sternbild cope with having a half human/half kaiju fighting crime with them and what past has he had with Barnaby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dear citizens of Sternbild today we welcome a new hero. A most unusual one at that. We here at Apollon Media are happy to have him with us however...it seems like he is not here to greet the public" Mr.Lloyds said.

*Meanwhile at the gym*

"Tch...when i said I wanted to protect humanity this is not what I had in mind" a teenage boy said to himself. He had jet black hair and japanese style clothes with tears and holes in them to make way for back spines and a rather large lizard like tail. "Are you the new hero?" Kotetsu asked as he entered the gym dressed in his training gear. The boy nodded. The other heroes entered. "Oh my what a cute one...and young too. He is sure to take the spot as King of Heroes" Nathan said. "He seems cool and cool again" Keith said. The boy growled as he whipped his tail on the ground, leaving cracks in the process.

"W-what kind of a NEXT are you?" Karina said hiding behind Kotetsu. The boy let out a all familar sounding roar. "I-I know that roar....that's the roar of Godzilla" Ivan said. "You are talking about my mother...my name is Jack....Jack Zilla I am the son of Godzilla and I am not a NEXT I am a kaiju a powerful one at that. My Atomic Breath is so radioactive it will melt your puny human faces off" Jack said with a growl. "That is no way to talk to....." Barnaby halted himself as he glared at the boy. "Jackson to what do i owe the displeasure" he asked. "Oh if it isn't Barnaby Brooks Jr. I see you have taken on the role of a Hero....the otHer Heroes don't know your true nature" Jack growled. "Eh? Bunny you know this guy?" Kotetsu said. "We....have some history and how many times will I tell you to stop calling me Bunny old man" Barnaby said. Jack snickered. 2What a suiting name for a pathetic loser like you" he said earning a sneer from Barnaby,

"Oi what is your problem?" Antonio hissed. Jack growled baring two sets of razor sharp teeth. "You know what i am sorry. i never asked to be half human, half kaiju....I wanted to be normal like everyone else....that was until that blonde asshat showed up and ruined everythign" Jack sneered and stomped out of the room.

The other heroes turned their gaze to Barnaby.

"Handsome you have some explaining to do" Nathan spoke up


	2. A Trio of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains why he despises Barnaby and Mr. Lloyds wants Jack to become a part of Barnaby and Kotetsu's team.

"Ok Handsome and Handsome Jr...you two got a lot of explaining to do??? Why do you hate eachother so??" Nathan asked as jack and Barnaby were joining the other heroes for a nice cup of coffee in the facility's common area. jack pulled out a rather large glowing stick from his front pocket and bit a large chunk of it. "Oooh that is so pretty" Karina said reaching her hand out to touch it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you lady...this is a plutonium stick..highly radioactive but a freaking delicious snack for me and don't worry I made sure you won't be contaminated with too much radiation" Jack said. Karina squeaked as she pulled her hand away. "Enough of that you two explain this petty rivalry of yours" Antonio said growing impatient. Jack growled. "Fine you wanna know why I hate him so much?!?!!? Well his family got my mother killed and left me orphaned?!!?! and to be fair i am hoping they will burn in hell for what they did to me!??!?!" jack roared.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?" Barnaby bellowed. "How dare you say that about my parents...they were the kindest people I had the luck to call my parents...how dare you" he said not caring that he was crying infront of the others. "Now now you two enough is enough. Look Jack I understand how it feels losing a loved one. Trust me I have been through the exact same thing when I lost my wife...but it wasn't Bunny's fault ...I am sure it was all a mistake and I think they did it out of fear and not hate...rest assure you are among people you can trust so don't worry we won't hurt you" Kotetsu said. "How can you be so certain of that?" Jack asked. "Well if we did then we would be pretty crappy heroes now wouldn't we" Kotetsu said smiling. The same goofy grin as he usually puts on. "Yes Kotetsu is correct all we ask of you and Barnaby is that you put aside your differences and become friends" Ivan said earning a nod from the others. "Kotetsu, Barnaby Jack Mr. Lloyds wants to see you" Saito siad. "C'mon Jack let's see what the boss wants" Kotetsu said grinning as he left the room with Barnaby and Jack.

When they all three were in Mr. Lloyds's office they were met by Mr.Loyds smiling. "Boys I have some excellent news..you three are going to become a trio of heroes" Mr.Lloys said. "WHAT?!?!" Barnaby, Jack and Kotetsu all said in unison. "Yes you all three will be the faces of Apollon Media.. and I am fairly certain that Jack will become a new fan favorite" Mr. Lloyds said. "No way I work alone. i don't want to be bossed around like a child" Jack growled. "Tiger and Barnaby will be you supervisors..we cannot have you loose in Sternbild and like I previously stated you'd three would do much good for Apollon Media as a team" the grey haired man said. Before either Kotetsu or Barnaby could react Jack had lunged him self at Mr. Lloyds. "DO YOU KNOW WHAO I AM????? I AM JACK ZILLA SON OF GODZILLA. I AM THE FUCKING PRINCE OF THE KAIJU. I WILL NEVER WORK WITH THE MAN WHO'SE FAMILY GOT MY MOTHER KILLED" Jack roared so har that the ground shook. He got closer to Mr. Lloyds who didn't seem to be intimitaded by jack. "My words are final either you work with Tiger or Barnaby or you are fired" he siad. "Fine" Jack siad with a defeated sigh. "Welcome to the team kiddo" Kotetsu siad earning a snarl from Jack


End file.
